Red Winter
by highway-to-helsa
Summary: Hans, after being exiled for the crimes he commit in Arendelle, is haunted not only by his horrendous actions, but by the hypnotic, ice cold eyes of the Snow Queen when she ordered him back to the Southern Isles. A prisoner in his own home, he is forced to come to terms with his true demons and his true desires. How would Queen Elsa ever look at him as anything but a monster?
1. Prologue: Comfortably Numb

**Red Winter**

**A/N: My very fuckin' first full length Frozen Fic!**

**I don't own Frozen.**

**If I did, there'd be a lot more Helsa, and sex.**

**Nor do I own any quotes or song titles from the perfect album, Pink Floyd's The Wall.**

Prologue

Comfortably Numb

The light glowing from the large window of the bedroom was the only trace of life to be found. Everything else was just gray. The walls were dull, the floor was bland save for the glowing reflection of the window. Hans stoicly stared into space of what is now basically his temporary cell. He made no sign of recognition when the door gently opened. Footsteps reached his ears and the sound of a pulled chair groaned against the wood floor.

"Hello, Hans," Dr. Landvik greeted as he took a seat in the periwinkle armchair. The slim man pushed up his round spectacles and adjusted his black cravat tucked in his collar. He produced a small notebook from his pants pocket and reached for a quill from the adjascent desk. "Is there anybody in there?"

Hans simply stared outside the window.

The doctor sighed. "Just nod if you can hear me."

The silence remained.

"Is there anyone home?" Dr. Landvik leaned in and tried to offer a warm smile.

The prince made the most subtle motion of his head.

"Come on, now. I know you are tired of my weekly visits, my boy, but your father and brothers are deeply concerned for you," the doctor coaxed. "They want to ease your pain."

The doctor was met with silence once again.

"Hans, please." Dr. Landvik tried again. "You must realize you've commit an atrocious act.. your father, brothers and I are here to help you. We want you to be well. It's been over a month and you've shown no sign of remorse, sorrow, anything. If you are feeling something, I can get you on your feet again."

Hans made no sign of life, but he internally scoffed. He had been back home for approximately six weeks. Had that time really passed? Hans couldn't keep track of such trivial things anymore. If this were true, none of his brothers nor his father came by to see him. They probably feared he'd try to take their heads as well.

He didn't speak when the doctor continued to try and analyze him, try to figure out why he did what he had done. Dr. Landvik's lips moved, but Hans couldn't hear what he was saying. He felt detached from reality in this room. He wouldn't touch the food was delivered to him. Sleep was as scarce as any proof of emtion in the prince. Only one thing held his thoughts as he stared at the brilliant light glowing through the window.

Elsa.

Elsa, so clearly terrified as she held her crown jewels before the visiting royals at her coronation. Was he the only one in the room that could see she was petrified?

Elsa, so beautiful with her hair down, in her isolated paradise.

Elsa's formidable powers used against the soldiers, nearly killing them with ease. She looked exhausted, but determined.

Elsa's sleeping face when he carried her back to Arendelle. Even in dreams, she looked like she was fighting something.

Elsa's pleaing lips when she begged him to release her. He almost let her go.

Elsa's mournful cry in the fjord when he told her Anna was dead. He had to kill her or he'd lose everything.

Elsa's ice cold eyes when she ordered him back to the Southern Isles in chains. Her frigid stare was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Elsa.

"Elsa.." Hans sighed out loud.

The noise startled the doctor. " ...I beg your pardon?"

"Elsa. You fucking idiot." Hans answered in a low voice, his gaze remained towards the window. The light resembled the shimmer of the snow queen's champagne colored locks.

Dr. Landvik stared in shock for a good minute until he reached for his quill and started to write notes. "Go on.."

"I've wanted Elsa this whole time." Hans confessed in a shallowed breath. His chest felt heavy, like a soaked, knotted up piece of rope.

-TEN MONTHS AGO-

For almost a year, the mysterious princess of Arendelle was pursued by many a suitor, Hans Wstergaard, the youngest prince of the Southern Isles, included. Word spread like wildfire of the reserved, quiet beauty that was Elsa; hair that shimmered like platinum coins, skin as white as first winter's snow, lips the color of blood roses, and eyes as brilliant as the sky on a summer day. Despite her popularity amongst the royals, she seemed to coldly turn away every single one. In time, she even earned herself the title "Ice Princess" amongst the young, eligible bachelors at hunting parties or sporting events.

The red haired prince sent countless letters, hoping they would reach the heiress of Arendelle, promising her that not only would he be a dutiful king, but also a loving husband. He wrote that he would dance with her, bring her joy, teach her to ride horses, be her comfort in times of sorrow, and gladly produce perfect offspring for her.

The months passed on without a response. She was cold, but still desired by Hans. There were rumors that the king and queen of Arendelle, before their untimely death, were neglectful towards their older daughter. Whispers amongst the upperclass were that the younger daughter was favored. Perhaps Elsa grew to be shy as a result of this?

Understandably, she would have many courtship proposals to reject before she would reach Hans' words of devotion. He anxiously waited for the mail to reach the castle gates. He began to lose hope until his seventh older brother, Aleks, dropped the large bag of mail infront of the youngest prince. The hay rustled in the castle's stable, Hans tensed when he realised who the messanger was, but remained composed as he was grooming Sitron.

"You've got mail, baby brother." Aleks' shadow loomed on the ground like a demon in waiting. The afternoon sun shining behind him through the stable gates made him glow with perfection. His waved, golden blonde locks were perfectly coifed in a side part, and tied back, not a strand out of place.

"Oh? From whom?" Hans looked over his shoulder as he brushed his steed's mane.

"I don't know. It arrived for you as I got back from the harbor this morning. Thought I'd drop it by." Aleks tossed the satchel at Hans' feet and turned away, his body almost disappearing into the light. "Someone obviously likes you!"

Hans looked down at the discarded bag and set aside Sitron's brush. He turned it over and saw the Arendelle family insignia stitched into the fabric! He let out an almost giddy gasp as he pulled his pocket knife to cut open the bag and found several letters inside. He reached in and pulled out an envelope.

'Return to sender' was stamped on the seal in scatching, bright red ink. Hans furrowed his brows in confusion and picked up another letter.

'Return to sender'.

His emerald eyes widened as he reached in once more.

'Return to sender'.

Panic bubbled in his stomach. Shaking hands grabbed the end of the mail bag and dumped everything out onto the hay coated ground.

'Return to sender.'

'Return to sender.'

'Return to sender.'

"What the FUCK!?" Hans roared, startling Sitron out of his daze. The horse let out a frightened whinny. He threw the satchel in the air, the envelopes fluttered around him like heavy snow. Hans watched as the final letter dropped to the ground. The red ink staring up at him as a stabbing reminder that he was once again turned away by an opportunity to prove himself. His breath became tense and shallow, every nerve in his body was now a hair trigger.

"She rejected me.." Hans admit outloud. Sitron tucked away into his stable pen, sensing the tension in the air.

Hans reached for his riding crop on the wall and began to strike at the mocking envelopes on the floor.

"SHE REJECTED ME!" Hans bellowed into the air. He struck the letter one more time before falling on all fours and breaking down into a fit of pitiful cries.

He remained in the stable for the rest of the day. Why bother to come out?

There was no one out there who would love him.

-PRESENT-

Dr. Landvik's white, bearded chin rested in his fist as Hans finished. His other hand furiously scribbled notes, trying to catch every detail the prince revealed.

"Hans..." Dr. Landvik began. "I am sorry you experienced such rejection, after a lifetime of dealing with this emotion..However...Have you considered that perhaps the revelation of Queen Elsa's ice powers is what caused her to reject not just your letters, but the other suitors? That perhaps she was trying to protect her future husband just as she was trying to protect her sister and kingdom?"

Dr. Landvik waited patiently for a response as he adjusted his spectacles and sat upright, his silver ponytail draped over his coat's shoulder. After ten minutes of deathly quiet, the doctor sighed when he glanced at the clock, closing his notebook. He stood up and headed for the door.

"I suppose this is enough for today." Dr. Landvik mused outloud as he turned the knob. "I am glad you finally trust me enough to talk to me, Hans."

"It doesn't matter now," Hans mumbled under his breath. The sunlight faded from the floor. It was almost dusk. "My dream is gone."

The older man stopped and looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. "So you feel loss?"

"I feel nothing." Hans said in a flat voice. "I am comfortably numb."


	2. Chapter 1: Hey You

**Red Winter**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Frozen, people.**

**Don't own Pink Floyd's The Wall, either.**

**So you guys know, I see Hans very much like Pink Floyd's "The Wall" main character, Pink. Whenever I have a Hans focused scene, the chapters will be named after songs from the album. **

**This particular chapter is explaining the method to Hans' madness. So plug in your headphones, youtube "The Wall" album, and enjoy the Helsa feels.**

Chapter One

Hey You

Hans remained seated in his arm chair, the sun had long since set, there was no more beautiful light glowing through his window. After his lengthy confession to the Westergaard family doctor, the prince's chest felt even heavier than when he remained quiet. His guilt and shame coiled around his heart like hungry pythons. At least in his silence, he could dismiss it all as a terrible dream. Now, someone else knew, and he began to reflect more.

-ARENDELLE, ELSA'S CORONATION BALL-

The halls echoed with the voices of various royals in attendance. Hans stood in the shadows with his back leaned against the wall, quietly sipping on his champagne. This stance was all too familiar to him. Parties back home in the Southern Isles usually left him to stand aside while his important brothers received all the attention. 'Not this time', Hans thought. He would prove himself to be a true prince, and show the 'ice queen' what a worthy husband she ignored for so long.

Hans reflected on the girl he met at the docks, Princess Anna. He was so focused on winning the heart of Elsa, that he had actually forgotten she had a younger sister. Hans cursed himself for forgetting a younger sibling, like his brothers did with him so many times. From what the younger princess told him, Elsa apparently was isolated from Anna much of their life. Was this because of their parents' rumored emotional neglect? Or was Elsa as icy to her sister as she was to his many proposals? Anna seemed pretty starved for any kind of connection, much like himself.

The prince took a long drink of his champagne. This was going to be harder than he thought. He saw the way Princess Anna looked at him. He knew that look all too well. It was the starry eyed gaze of an infatuated heiress. Whenever a girl laid eyes on him, and learned of his title, they would become flustered and enamoured of the youngest Southern Isles prince.

Hans froze in his place when he saw Elsa through the sea of people. The patrons all divided as she made her way through the crowd. She cooly slipped past Hans' direction, giving him a faint whiff of the scent of sweet, cranberry perfume. Hans nearly dropped his glass when he realized just how close he was to his cold beloved.

Elsa was a vision of reserved beauty. Her face truly was as fair as first winter's snow, with the most subtle hint of freckles that sprinkled across her small, elfin nose. Soft, platinum tresses pulled into a structured, braided bun that accentuated the graceful look of her swanlike neck. Her lips, nothing on this earth could describe the intoxicating beauty of her mouth. He wondered how they tasted, if they would be warm and sweet against his own. A familiar longing stirred below his belt, but the hunger died a little when he dared to look at her eyes.

Her cyan gaze was downcast to the floor. Elsa's entire presence had an air of isolation whirling all about her. She looked closed off, distant, like there was an invisible wall around her..

She didn't want to be here, either.

Hans felt his heart soar so high, he wouldn't be surprised if the ceiling made a small crack.

_Hey you...out there in the cold.._

Hans reached out through the crowds of royalty, trying to brush his gloved fingers on Elsa's sleeve.

_Getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?_

His hand was so close...

_Hey you, standing in the isles..._

Something caught the eye of Queen Elsa. The prince caught his breath.

_With itching feet and fading smiles, can you feel me?_

Was she about to turn his direction?

'Elsa..' Hans's heart pounded in his chest and in his ears.

_Hey you, don't help them to bury the light._

A trumpet disrupted the moment. She turned away.

The pounding of his heart stopped.

_Don't give in without a fight..._

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The Ambassador announced, stretching out his hand to the new ruler. Elsa's whole body seemed to tightened as she stepped through the crowd and gave the guests a polite, but reserved smile.

Hans clenched his hand close to his heart, trying to calm himself down. 'FUCK!' Hans pushed the fist to his forehead, trying to stop the throbbing in his head.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" The Ambassador followed. With gritted teeth, the prince grabbed the nearest glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. He returned to his corner and let his own invisible wall return.

'Why did I come here?' Hans sulked into his glass. 'I was right there and I choked..'

_Hey you... out there on your own..._

A small shove knocked Hans out of his thoughts. The guests were making way for Princess Anna. Why did she look so upse-

_Sitting naked and alone... would you touch me?_

Hans knew that face.

_Hey you...with your ear against the wall_

Rejection.

_Waiting for someone to call out.. would you touch me?_

Elsa just shut out Anna.

Something dark stirred in Hans' heart. He reached for Anna's hand when she bumped into a Baron. She lit up when she saw who reached out to her.

"Glad I caught you.." Hans grinned like a cat.

_Hey you... would you help me to carry the stone?_

If he couldn't reach Elsa's kingdom this way... why not reach it through Anna?

_Open your heart, I'm coming home.._

And then he let it all spiral out of control.

-PRESENT-

_But it was only fantasy._

Hans covered his mouth, feeling bile boil up in his throat when he remembered drawing his sword for Elsa in the fjord. Her sobbing echoed in his memory.

_The wall was too high, as you can see._

Did he really try to kill the woman he claimed to love?

_No matter how he tried, he could not break free._

He let his lack of love and power take over his mind, poison any rational thought that could have prevented him from doing this.

_And the worms ate into his brain._

Hans barely made it to the chamber pot in the corner before emptying his stomach. His retchings echoed into the metal of the pot.

_Hey you, out there on the road_

_Always doing what you're told, can you help me?_

Wiping his mouth, Hans coughed and shuddered from the nausea. He glanced up at the window and beheld an alarming site.

Snow?

Hans had only been home for six weeks... it was barely August.. He pulled himself off the floor and looked out the window. It wasn't snow.

It was ashes from smoke.

Hans glanced down when he heard the sounds of outrage. There were citizens of the Southern Isles, hissing and jeering the name of the XIII's prince. He saw one peasant holding a scarecrow dressed as him with a noose around it's neck.

They were probably demanding a say in his trial tomorrow.

_Hey you..._

_out there beyond the wall.._

Hans drew the curtains to his room. In the dark, he walked towards his ceremonial white jacket and reached into the pocket. Inside, he pulled out Elsa's glove that was abandoned at her coronation party.

_Breaking bottles in the hall, can you help me?_

The fabric was silky and soft, how he expected Elsa's lips to taste. He brushed the garment over his mouth and nose and inhaled deeply. His hand wandered below his belt. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him tomorrow, he might as well have sweet dreams tonight.

_Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all._

"Elsa.." he sighed into the dark.

_Together we stand, divided we fall_

All that was left to do now was dream, and wait for the worms.


End file.
